Irelia
Irelia is a newcomer to the Multiverse, originally from the online game League of Legends. The member currently playing her picked her up on December 14, 2013, and has been playing her since. This member was the first to play the character. Background Irelia's father was the master of the Hiten style, an Ionian martial arts style that was said to allow blades to 'breathe' and therefore become almost extensions of one's own blade. Irelia and her brother, Zelos, were taught from a young age on the Hiten style, and both of them became adept at the style, striving to become their father. However, tragedy struck when their father died from a disease that to this day remains unknown and baffles even the most wisest of Ionian doctors. Entrusting his unique blades to his children, both of them continued to improve on their martial arts skill to the point that Zelos joined the Ionian army and became a Sergeant. Meanwhile, Irelia stayed at home. When the Noxians came to Ionia, Zelos went to Demacia to seek their assistance, leaving Irelia to defend her homeland until he returned with reinforcements. The Noxians, however, were blood thirsty soldiers and continued to plunder the peace-seeking Ionians despite their best efforts. Irelia fought alongside her countrymen against countless foes and inspired them to continue fighting until Demacian reinforcements could arrive; but alas dark Noxian magic struck her and slowly drained her life away. She would have died if it was not for a wandering healing nomad named Soraka, the Starchild, who used her unique magic to heal Irelia by fusing her father's sword with her soul. Using this new-found power Irelia drove back the Noxian invasion and was rewarded with the title of Captain of the Guards and the duty of protecting her homeland. Her brother never returned, and it was presumed that he died while he was heading to Demacia. When Ionia joined the League of Legends so did Irelia in order to defend her homeland in honor of both her father and brother. Her journey to the Multiverse was almost a cliché one. A novice Summoner, doing his first League match, mispronounced the summoning spell and instead of sending Irelia to the Summoner's Rift, sent her instead into another world and straight into another battle. Involvement Much of Irelia's time has been spent in Mundis Crystallis fighting the Sol Collective. She met their forces on her own in two towns, either driving them off or defeating them all, and participated in the defense of the town of Bastion in Gaia. Currently, she's helping Naoto Shirogane, Sita Vilosa, and Robin deal with an unknown threat in Twilight Town. She is also, alongside Nami, Recette Lemongrass and Kunka, fighting against the Hell Wyrm at Ivalice hoping to bring an end to its reign of terror. Powers and Capabilities Irelia is a master swordswoman taught by her father and even more so ever since Soraka infused the spirit blades with her soul. Although she wears armour, it was built for mobility and speed. Therefore, she is able to attack her enemies with precision and speed, not allowing them to counter attack easily, and with four swords flying around her the attack could come from anywhere and any direction regardless of Irelia's position. With precise attacks she is able to strike at a place that will hinder her enemy or even stun them if she hits them hard enough, allowing her to either plan her next move or quickly finish them off. Followers Quotes * "How could a town such as this suffer such an attack? Unforgivable." - Irelia commenting on the Heartless attacking Twilight Town. * "I hope that we can fight to the best of our abilities." - Irelia before fighting Uber Ethereal in the Hylian Unification Ceremonial Tournament of Arms. Trivia * The object that floats behind Irelia's head is known as the Mantle of Decorum, the highest honour in Ionia. See also External links * Irelia's Journey (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters